Unexpected Visit
by darkgirl3
Summary: Danny and Ethan have some Skype alone time together. Afterwards Danny shows up at the penthouse needing to know Ethan's okay. He could just tell he still wasn't. Wrote in 2017 enjoy.


**I don't own anything sadly wish I did.**

 **AN: I know that Danny wouldn't have actually done what he did in this story. However, it's my sand box and I really wanted to play around. Ethan wouldn't have let him stay if he had. He'd do anything to protect Danny.**

 **Title: Unexpected Visit**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny, Aiden**

 **Summary: Danny and Ethan have some Skype alone time together. Afterwards Danny shows up at the penthouse needing to know Ethan's okay. He could just tell he still wasn't. Wrote in 2017 enjoy.**

Ethan looked over at the laptop that Danny had let him borrow telling him to turn it on at exactly six because he had a surprise for him. At the moment nobody was in the apartment and he was slightly grateful. Danny's instructions had been specific about being alone and without clothes. He thought he was going to cum right there in class with the notes Danny had been writing him. He was past frustrated because no matter how many times he seemed to get Danny alone, Aiden always showed up.

Danny had suggested locking his brother and Lydia in a room until they got what they wanted. He had even offered to get Aiden there if Danny brought Lydia. Those plans had been stopped after the bell had rung ending lunch. He reached over hitting the sign in button for Skype to pop up glad to see Danny on the screen after a moment.

"What exactly is your plan again? Last I checked this wasn't a solution to reliving frustration?" Ethan said turning on his side looking at the screen.

Danny was lying on his own bed using his desk top computer to use Skype as well. "You said you couldn't come over tonight so we can get ourselves off while watching," he said. He'd really wanted to have Ethan in his bed at the moment. However, he hadn't pushed when Ethan had said he couldn't. "I dropped something in your book bag when you had to go to the guidance office,"

"What exactly did you leave me?" Ethan asked looking in his bag until he found a bottle of lube stashed in the side pocket. "I like this gift, but I'd rather it was you," he said.

"I think it would be hard to stash myself in your book bag, Ethan," Danny laughed, "Come on we don't got much time, Lydia promised me an hour," he hadn't exactly locked them in a room, but he'd promised something he was sure would be worse. Double dating with Lydia and Aiden was going to be torture. He hadn't even told Ethan, which he was sure wasn't going to take it well since they were sure they were being cock blocked daily.

Ethan laughed getting back on the bed, "Okay, sorry," he would rather be in Danny's room getting what he they both needed.

However, he was trying to fly under the radar at the moment after Kali had caught him doing more than keeping an eye on Danny. He'd been sure that she was going to do something to him or worse Danny, but she hadn't. Kali had acted like she hadn't even seen him letting Danny serves him. He'd tried to be quiet and he probably shouldn't have agreed to let Danny met him in back stairway of the apartment building. He was still waiting for the fall out though so he was doing this to protect Danny really.

 **~DE AL~**

Danny started talking watching Ethan lying on his bed telling him just how slow he should stroke his self. Danny was moving his hand up and down his own shaft, but he was more watching Ethan. "I want you nice and slicked up, you're going be fucking me," Danny said listening to Ethan's moans as he added more lube to his cock. "My hands tightening around your dick, my mouth's moving over your neck. My other hand's twisting your nipple pulling hard at it. You like it when I bite down, the pleasure going right to your dick,"

Ethan knew he wasn't going to last, six days of pent up frustration. That morning hand jobs did nothing to help either. "Danny," he'd closed his eyes moving his hand quicker listening to Danny's voice. He could also hear Danny's moan which caused him to look over watching his boyfriend. "Fuck," Ethan about growled able to see just what was making Danny moan. Danny was using his fingers to fuck his self, "Their mine, I'm sliding one in while I'm wrapping my mouth around your cock. Doesn't take long, I got three fingers in your ass and you're so close,"

Danny groaned looking to the screen as Ethan worked his own self open, "Thought you were fucking me," Danny panted.

"I can't take it, need you fucking me too," Ethan groaned, he'd realized he liked Danny fucking him after first time. He hadn't planned on it, but when Danny had asked he'd found his self saying yes. It defiantly had been something he wanted repeated. They switched off every time they did have the time to have sex.

"Then you best make it three fingers fucking in your ass. I am going to pound into you til you're begging to cum," Danny said before taking hold of the dildo that was under his pillow. He had planned on using it until after high school. He was tired of being with assholes, but Ethan changed that. He had different plans for it now though, Skype sex with Ethan.

"I do and I'm not going last," Ethan groaned before sliding the twin to Danny's fake dick into his ass not stopping until it was all the way in his ass. He hadn't realized just how close he'd been. However, he was shooting his load after he'd hit his prostate shoving the dildo in. He was still moving his hand over his cock too. "Danny," he let out a howl that he really shouldn't have, but it felt so damn good.

 **~DE AL~**

Danny stopped what he was doing watching Ethan covering his torso with is cum. He couldn't help the smile watching his boyfriend lose it like he had. "Don't stop; fuck yourself with it, Ethan. It's my cock all the way in you, so damn tight as usual," he started moving the dildo in his own ass still talking to Ethan the whole time. "Feels so damn good, you're holding onto my hips fucking me into the mattress, I like it rough, want to feel you all damn day,"

"Cum for me, want watch you fall apart too," Ethan moaned looking at the screen as he started moving the dildo in his ass. He used his supernatural speed to move it faster wanting to cum with Danny this time.

Danny tried to watch Ethan on the computer screen. However, he fell back onto the bed connecting the tip of the dildo against his prostate shouting as he finally came. He didn't stop until he'd emptied his cock. "Ethan, please let me come over. I want you to actually fuck me," he groaned tossing the fake dick to the floor. Nothing was as good as the real thing no matter how much he tried to pretend it was Ethan's.

"Danny, you know you can't, god do I want you to. I swear to you when I can sneak out I'll be over there." Ethan said hating the look on Danny's face. "I told you what they'd do to you if they found out. I don't know why Kali didn't try something right there. I'd die before they touched you and it is better if you don't walk right in the lion's den."

"I would have said wolf's den," Danny countered trying to smile, but he knew that Ethan was right. He'd seen the look on the she-wolf when she'd caught them. Ethan had had his eyes closed at first, but he hadn't missed the flash of red in Kali's eyes. She might have acted like she hadn't noticed, but he'd saw the death glare she'd sent him. "I'm not scared of them Ethan, I love you,"

"Love you too. My life is so fucked up," Ethan groaned rolling onto his back letting out a moan forgetting that he hadn't removed the fake dick yet. "I got to go shower before they get back, thanks for the loan, I'll bring it back tomorrow," he added.

"Be careful, If I could find a way to free you I would," he sighed hating the position Ethan was in. "I'd mark you as mine,"

"You start talking like that I'm not going be able to get to the shower," Ethan smiled before he heard Aiden yelling about the door being locked. "Shit, Aiden's back, I got to go," Ethan shut the laptop stashing it in his bag after hearing Danny say bye, not catching the second half because he'd shut it. "Give me a minute," he growled when Aiden started threatening to break the lock. He grabbed his jeans pulling them on yanking the door open, "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked trying to fix his belt.

 **~DE AL~**

"You had the damn door locked," Aiden said before taking in the room when he was hit with the smell of sex and arousal. He looked at his brother, "Oh my god, you were having phone sex again,"

"I was not and it's none of your business what I was doing," Ethan growled turning to face his twin not caring that he hadn't had a chance to clean his self up. "I'm going take a shower and you're going fucking pretend to be me tonight," he was supposed to be the one leading Deucalion around like a guide dog, but Aiden owed him. "You couldn't give me one damn hour alone with Danny? I thought you were going be with Lydia?"

"Stop going alpha on me bro, I was with her. I gave you more than an hour," Aiden would have dealt with Ethan's anger towards him by ignoring it. However, he was too distracted by his own problems to care. "I'll be the damn guide dog tonight, but right now you better shower. You're all sticky by now and I'm sorry I was an ass earlier at school," he wouldn't have said anything, but Lydia had right out refused to do anything for the way he had acted. If he hadn't fallen for the strawberry blonde he wouldn't feel like hell after the lecture she'd given him.

"Lydia chewed you out didn't she?" Ethan asked getting a change of clothes after wiping most of the half dried cum off of his chest. He thought it was funny how Lydia could stop Aiden with just one word sometimes. Watching his brother go from about to go off to looking guilty as hell was amazing. He hadn't even been able to get Aiden to stop once, but Lydia had just gave his brother a look.

"God I am going to die of having blue balls," Aiden groaned falling onto his own bed hearing his brother laughing at him. "So not funny, she tried put damn leash on my dick. If I even so much as look at you and Danny tomorrow she said I'm going have to watch her fuck her self and I can't touch." They had both agreed to be double agents so to speak after they couldn't fight what they felt for Danny and Lydia. They weren't actually in Deucalion's pack anymore; he just didn't know that little detail.

"It's called a cock ring, not a leash and you think not getting any for two days is bad?" Ethan asked poking his brother in the arm, "Because of you it's been six days for me and using a fucking dildo is not the same as having Danny fucking me into..." he stopped talking looking towards the door that Aiden had kicked shut when he'd let him in. "Did you lock the apartment door back?"

"No. Who the hell is going to be stupid enough to try and take us out in our place?" Aiden asked not bothering to move. "Maybe Danny decided to show up to fuck you; I mean you two did end up on the roof last week. Then there was the elevator or was it the back stairwell, I forget."

"I fell asleep before we did anything because I was up all night watching my own back since you went to spend the night with Lydia." Ethan said before shaking off the feeling someone had heard them. "And you know it was the back stairwell, you showed up about ten minutes after Kali left," He opened the bedroom door to go find out if someone was in the apartment. However he was face to face with Danny. "What the..."

"Aiden get the hell out," Danny said before he pulled Ethan to him kissing him in a searing kiss while he walked Ethan backwards. He'd made up his mind after Ethan had closed the laptop, he wasn't scared and he wanted to see Ethan. Danny worked on Ethan's belt jerking it open as they fell to the bed only breaking the kiss as they bounced.

Aiden was about to say something about them getting the hell out. Danny had already gotten his brother's jeans down far enough to free his cock and was sucking. "You could have fucking waited," he was off the bed and leaving the room shaking his head.

Yep Danny was just as crazy as his brother was; they were perfect for each other. He went to the living room hoping that Kali and Deucalion didn't return before Danny and Ethan were done. He really didn't want to explain this because it would be really bad. He'd do anything to protect them both though.

 **~DE ED~**

Ethan didn't really have a chance to process that Danny had shown up and they could both get hurt if they were caught. His mind was blank as Danny continued to move his mouth over his leaking cock. He figured Aiden would help him get Danny out if they cut it too close. "Shit, stop, we don't got time, just want you in me now," he finally said after another three minutes.

"We have time," Danny moved up claiming Ethan's mouth with his own while he worked on his own pants using one hand. He didn't say how he knew, but he did. He wasn't waiting any longer and he was tired of sneaking around. "You are mine, their not getting you anymore," he said after he got his pants off. "No more taking orders from them, no more pretending you're with them, Ethan."

Ethan rolled them over with Danny below him before working on his jeans to get his self free of them. "Okay," he agreed before kissing Danny again. "I'm open enough," he said before thrusting down impaling his self on Danny's cock. He didn't stop until he was all the way on it watching Danny the whole time.

Danny flipped them over so he was once again on top. He started moving in and out slowly giving Ethan a slow and steady pace instead of fast. He wasn't fucking Ethan this time; it was the same as the hotel two weeks ago after Ethan had confessed everything to him. "I love you," he whispered rocking until they were both going over the edge not taking his eyes off of Ethan. It didn't feel weird or uncomfortable looking into his eyes that changed from brown to red as Danny picked up the pace emptying into Ethan.

 **~DE ED~**

Ethan hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had after they'd made love, he'd been exhausted. He felt Danny's arm wrapped tightly around him holding onto his hand too. He needed to get up and get Danny out of his room before Kali and Deucalion came back. He just couldn't bring his self to do it. He was comfortable lying with Danny. He turned over so he could see Danny moving his hand over his face. "I love you too," he sighed wishing life wasn't so complicated.

Danny smiled opening his eyes, "So are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, but you might want to get out of here soon because I can't let you get hurt, Danny," he was feeling more then better at the moment. He was happy and that was all that matter. "Once we figure out what they know about the killings we're leaving. Aiden and I are going to be dead if they find out just what we've been doing. If you don't hear from me it's because we had to get away quick."

"I know," Danny said, "Lydia does too, but they're going to take them out and you won't have to run," he wasn't going to let Ethan go. "Come on we're both taking a shower before I leave," he smiled getting off the bed.

Ethan followed him and once they were in the shower Ethan helped get Danny clean wiping all traces of his self away. He didn't want to do the same with Danny's scent, but he had too. He still was shocked Danny had just shown up there taking the risk. He was still getting a slight thrill from it, but also knew he had to make sure it didn't happen again. Danny meant everything to him, which meant he had to keep him away from danger.

"Promise me that you won't come here again. If they hurt you, I couldn't live with myself," Ethan held Danny's gaze hoping he understood the risk.

"I can't make that promise. I know I can get hurt, but you've already been hurt. I will promise you this though," Danny said cupping Ethan's face, "I am not going to leave you, even when I should really run away. I love you, and I've been told real love isn't for the faint of heart," he grinned before kissing Ethan not letting him say anything back. There wasn't really anything to say back since he already knew he was loved back.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
